Stop Them From Making Me
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Cameron could only think about one thing as she stood guarding the house. She thought about how they made her. John/Cameron. *After Samson and Delilah*
1. Chapter 1

Stop Them From Making Me

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. But it doesn't stop me from writing about it.

Author's Note: This is a little moment probably after the episode "Samson and Delilah."

--

'There are things that you don't know about me. There are secrets that even future you don't know. And you will never be able to tell because I hide it from you so well. I stand by the window and look out at the neighborhood making sure that everything is safe like the good machine that I am. But that wasn't always what I was. You probably thought that I never had anything John. No memories. No emotions. You're wrong.'

Cameron touched her face as if expecting tears to be streaming down her face. When she felt none she touched the glass on the window. It was cool to her touch. They thought she couldn't feel. But they were wrong.

'I can feel the chill.'

"Cameron?"

Cameron turned her head and looked at John. He was standing by the open doorway. When she didn't respond he walked into the room. Watching him walk towards her she turned her head back to the window.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk," he said when he reached her side.

"About what John?"

"About what happened earlier."

Cameron didn't look at him. But if she had a heart it would have been beating erratically. She knew what he was talking about. He was talking about when she told him that she loved him. She would have to lie.

"It was simply a technique to stop you from shutting me down."

She heard John sigh. He was disappointed but she couldn't look at him right now. She was ashamed, "Cameron?"

"It's late John. Tomorrow we start a new school. It's best if you get some sleep."

He stood there for a couple seconds before placing a hand on her shoulder, "Good night, Cameron," and then she heard his retreating footsteps. She looked back for a second and caught a glance at him before he turned the corner on the way to his room.

She had pushed him away for his own good but that didn't mean that it didn't bother her. She had reverted back to her original terminator programming and she couldn't stand to look him in the eye in fear that he would see the remorse in her eyes that she supposedly couldn't possess.

How she wished she could follow him and explain everything. Looking at her hand she moved her fingers. She wasn't always like this. She wasn't always a hunk of metal. And even when they created her they had not been able to erase her original memories. They had not been able to replace the part of her that made her different from all the other Terminators.

She heard footsteps and to her surprise Derek entered the room. She looked at him for a couple of seconds before turning around and again looking out the window. Derek walked further into the room and stood beside her in silence.

"Your chip…" Derek began.

"Is alright. I performed diagnostics on it," Cameron finished his sentence. She closed her eyes for a second as more memories were unlocked. She gave a groan as she felt them flood her head. Derek backed away when he heard the Terminator groan in pain.

"What's wrong with you?"

Cameron didn't respond as memories flashed before her eyes.

-She was running through a gray hallway with tears streaming down her face.

-They had caught her and where replacing her body parts with metal.

-Her lying on a table screaming as electrical surges ran through her.

"Memories," Cameron said as she stood up and opened her eyes. The memories were there but they no longer hurt. Derek looked at her before approaching her, "They are all back."

"They've been coming back?"

Cameron nodded, "I shouldn't have these memories. I'm a machine."

"You always weren't one," Derek said.

"I know," Cameron again placed her hand on the window, "I can feel more things you know. I can feel the cold. I can feel jealousy, honor, trust, and love."

"I know."

They both stood in silence for a couple minutes.

"I've slipped up."

"What do you mean?"

"I told John I loved him."

Derek again stood next to her and looked out the window. Placing his hands in his pocket he replied, "I heard about what happened………..What's going on Cameron?"

Cameron closed her eyes and answered, "I don't know. It seems that the damage to my chip has opened up my memories more. I remember everything now. I remember when they caught me. I remember what they did to create the new and efficient Terminator. I remember how they mutilated me and made me into something that I hated."

"Do you remember the room that you first saw me in?"

She would always remember that room. Cameron opened her eyes and looked at Derek, "Yes. That was the first time that they tried to see if the new model worked efficiently. I wasn't even completed by then. My arms and legs had been completed but my brain hadn't been replaced yet. I still had a heart beat."

'I also remember begging you to forgive me for what I was about to do.'

"Yeah, gave me quite a shock the first time I saw you at the base. I knew that they must have completed you by then because your eyes were different. They weren't the brown that you have now. And when they told me they had reprogrammed you I knew you were completely gone. But look at you now. You know you can't tell John."

"I know," Cameron said softly.

"He can't get attached any more then he already is. He needs to focus on becoming the man he will be in the future. If he knows what they did to you and how they turned you into one of them he will become careless."

Derek touched her cheek and Cameron looked at him with sad eyes, "I know."

Derek nodded and said, "Good night Cameron."

"Good night."

Derek stepped away from her and walked out of the room. Cameron listened to his footsteps and the sounds of him moving about in his room.

Everyone had thought that they were enemies. But the truth was that they knew more about each other than everyone else thought. She had been the first of her kind. And he had been the first one that she had tortured.

Deciding that everything looked alright she walked to her room and shut the door behind her before leaning up against it and sliding down to the ground. She again looked at her hands and made them into fists.

'Things have changed. I'm still Cameron. But at the same time I am not. I have all of my memories back and I know what they did to me. And now I can do something more then what I was created for. I can stop the future from happening. I can stop them from turning a human into a weapon. I can stop them from making me.'

--

Author's Note: Tell me what you guys think? And if you guys have any questions send me a message. I was trying to hint a little at the possibility of Cameron once being a human and how the machines turned her into the newest model of Terminator. So tell me what you think!! Lol.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Stop Them From Making Me

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. But it doesn't stop me from writing about it.

--

Chapter 2

Cameron sat in her room and looked at the wall deep in thought. For a supposed cyborg her life was becoming more complicated than it was supposed to be. It had been just yesterday that she had that conversation with Derek. And it had just been yesterday that she had promised to not tell John anything. She had promised that he would not know about what they did to her.

She was brought out her thoughts by a giggle. They had moved into their new home and as expected everything was silent. Well everything was silent except for a giggle here or there coming from John's room.

'That girl. Riley. She's in there. All alone with John.'

Cameron turned her head away from the wall and clenched her fist. She hadn't dealt with this emotion for a while. This devious emotion. The emotion that drives lovers, family, and even friend's crazy. The emotion that creeps into you uninvited.

'Jealousy.'

She had been able to hold her emotions in since she regained all her memories. It was going perfect too. Not a hair out of place. Not a single smile or frown. Still the same little Tin Miss. And then she had walked in to see some girl at home, alone with John. And at that moment she couldn't stop herself from walking towards the girl and studying her and coming to the conclusion that this girl was a threat. And jealousy had led her to that conclusion.

Now she was sitting alone in her room. All alone. Jealous of something that she could never be again. Human.

Sighing she placed her head in her hands, "Why is this happening now?"

She heard the door open at that moment and Sarah's head pop in, "Why is what happening?"

Cameron's face became emotionless at Sarah's entrance, "Knocking," she stated, "Why are people always entering my room without knocking?"

For a second Sarah didn't know how to answer her question. The proper answer would have been to say sorry but Sarah shook the thought out of her mind, "Cameron, we need to talk."

Sarah closed the door behind her and leaned against it. The room was silent as both women looked at each other.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Cameron said calmly. Sarah seemed to come out of her thoughts and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"We need to talk about what happened in the plant today."

"What happened today was successful for the moment, even though the repercussions for the future are unknown."

"Not about that. I wanted to talk about when I came and found you. About when I was standing in front of you for seconds trying to get your attention."

"I was simply trying to decide what to do."

"What to do?"

"Yes, what to do."

The room was silent for a couple of seconds as Sarah obviously was mulling over her thoughts. She was trying to place her questions down carefully.

'She doesn't know how to talk to me.' Cameron thought while watching her. She watched as Sarah opened her mouth for a second and then shut it again.

"Cameron?"

Cameron looked up and realized that Sarah was trying to get her attention, "Yes, Sarah?"

"See, the same thing happened earlier. And don't tell me that you were thinking. You had a blank look on your face. Not that expressionless face you sometimes wear. Your mind was somewhere else."

"Sarah, I was thinking."

"Thinking? THINKING! How can you think? You're a robot. You have a set of responses that come automatically to you. You don't think."

Cameron stood up suddenly and saw that Sarah automatically put her defenses up, "Relax, Sarah. My chip is perfectly fine."

"Then what is going on here?"

Cameron fidgeted with her fingers in her hoodie pocket. When she saw that Sarah was watching her actions she stopped and pulled her hands out.

"Are you nervous?" Sarah asked with a slightly shocked look on her face.

"The explosion…."

"I need to know that you will not freak out on us Cameron."

"Things have changed, Sarah. Some things that I can't control."

"What do you mean?"

Cameron walked a step forward, "Things are flowing better. Feeling better," she took another step towards Sarah, "You wouldn't believe it," Cameron took a couple steps towards Sarah until she was at arm's length.

Sarah looked at Cameron with suspicious eyes, "What happened when you stared down Riley?"

"I was assessing her danger level."

Sarah dismissed what Cameron said with a wave of her hand, "Something else happened and you know it."

Cameron reached forward and for a second there was a scared look on Sarah's face until she realized that Cameron was aiming for the doorknob. Gripping it in her hand she pulled the door open. Sarah moved out of the way as Cameron made her way out the door. Cameron knew that Sarah was waiting for an answer so she stopped at the doorway and without turning her head she answered her, "For the first in a very long time I experienced something that surprised even me. I experienced jealousy."

Sarah could only stand there and watch as she walked down the hall. On her way down the hall Cameron gave a quick glance at John's room door and contemplated talking to him, but instantly changed her mind when she heard giggling coming from the inside. Feeling the jealousy and sadness grow in her, she practically flew down the stairs and out of the house. But not without scaring the crap out of Derek on her way out the door.

"Hey. Where you going?" he asked but she did not answer.

She had to get away. She had to get away from the house. She couldn't stand being in that house with John in his room with Riley. Because the one thing that she didn't have any more was breaking.

Her heart.

--

Author's Note: So what did you guys think. I really didn't think that I was going to do a second part to "Stop Them From Making Me." But you guys liked it so I changed my mind.

Next chapter I will reveal why Cameron and Derek are so buddy buddy.

And remember guys: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Stop Them From Making Me

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. But it doesn't stop me from writing about it.

--

Chapter 3

Cameron sat in a tree a block or two from the house and studied it. She had left the home three hours ago. And in those three hours a couple of curious things had happened.

First off Derek and John apparently had an argument.

Then John and Riley had an argument.

And then Sarah and John had an argument.

She was a little too hear the topics of each argument but she could hear and see them sometimes shouting and walking around the house. But all that mattered was that they were safe and that Riley had left the house in a heated rage. Cameron contemplated stepping down from the tree, but she decided not to when she heard Sarah and John arguing from inside the house. After about 20 minutes the argument had died and everything was quiet again.

Deciding that it was about time that she returned to the house she jumped down from the tree.

'They're probably about to go to sleep.'

She started walking back towards the house. In a couple of minutes she was in front of the house. She stopped with a hand placed on the gate.

'All the lights are off except the kitchen. Everyone's probably asleep besides Sarah…'

Cameron's thoughts were interrupted as the front door opened and Derek Reese stood in the doorway. He had an indifferent look on his face.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Cameron smirked and made her way to Derek.

'Derek always likes to make himself seem like the aggressive male.'

When she reached him she let her emotionless because Sarah was probably right around the corner, "I was not far."

"Not far? You better be protecting John like your programmed too."

Cameron walked through the door. Just when she was passing him she stopped and whispered to him, "I needed some time."

"Why?" Derek closed the door and kept an eye out for Sarah.

"Sarah came to me and questioned me."

At this his eyes darted to hers quickly before looking up again.

"About what?"

"About the way that I've been acting lately."

"She's been noticing things about you since the explosion. She watches you more. I don't think it'll be long until she figures out something."

"Like you did."

"Yeah like I did."

FLASHBACK

Cameron walked over to the stereo and was about to press the replay button on the classical piece when she heard someone shift by her door. Turning her head she looked at her intruder, Derek Reese. He was standing in her doorway with a confused look on her face.

"Derek," Cameron said. At his name being spoken his eyes focused in on her. His eyes hardened and he walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

"What were you doing?" Derek asked with his teeth clenched.

"Ballet," was Cameron's simple reply, "I was practicing so I would not look like…"

"You're LYING!!" he yelled all of a sudden, "I wasn't sure before but I am sure now. You were there. You were in that room. YOU WERE THERE!!"

Cameron watched him for a couple of seconds with her big brown eyes. Her face looked emotionless but inside she was contemplating how this conversation would end. She remembered everything that he was talking about. She remembered the room. She remembered the pain. And she remembered the music. Cameron's shoulders slightly fell and she sighed.

"Derek."

"TELL ME!!"

"Derek, lower your voice. John and Sarah will hear you."

"I DON'T CARE," Derek yelled while pulling out his gun and pointing it at her, "TELL ME."

She looked at his rapidly shifting eyes. Being calm with Derek was not an option anymore. It was of no use to hide it from him. This was the confrontation she had been waiting for. Turning away from him, Cameron turned off the stereo. She turned her head and saw that he still had his gun pointed at her. Still keeping her eyes on him she walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge.

"Sit down, Derek," Cameron pointed at a chair next to the door. When he didn't move she let her emotionless face slide away and a sad face replaced it, "TELL ME."

"It was the music wasn't it?" Cameron asked. Derek nodded and she continued, "Derek you need to understand that whatever I did was out of my hands."

"I know," Derek said before lowering his weapon and leaning back in the chair, "Explain this."

Cameron lowered her eyes and looked at her hands, "These hands look so much like what I looked like before. Human. Even my fingers, my eyes, my lips all look human. They look like me when I was alive."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"When they brought you down to the room to torture you they were planning on using their newest project. Me," she looked up at him, "I remember the first time I saw you. You looked brave but there was a slight sliver of fear in you. What do you remember about me?"

Derek placed his hand on his chin and thought for a couple of seconds before replying, "I remember being thrown into the room and seeing you sitting by the grand piano in the corner. I couldn't understand why a small thing like you could be there. But it changed when you stopped and just sat there. I saw that your hands were gripping the edges of the stool and when you let them go the wood was broken and splintered. I then knew what you were."

"I wasn't complete then. I was gripping the wood because I did not want to hurt anyone anymore. They had captured me three months before when they destroyed my camp. Apparently they had been looking for the most able bodied human in the small camp. And after I destroyed three of them they knocked me out and took me with them. I woke up a week before I met you in some sort of lab. I was their biggest success apparently. I was the newest model that looked and acted like a human. I would be able to infiltrate any location that they assigned me because of it," Cameron looked up at Derek with tear-rimmed eyes, "They took what I was away from me. They took my laughter, compassion, will, and the most important thing. My heartbeat."

Cameron touched the spot where her heart should have been and paused for a second before growing angry, "THEY TOOK MY HEART!!" the tears slipped down her cheeks and Derek could only sit there in shock as every tear slipped down her cheek, "But I had my heart when I first met you. That's why I barely hurt. I just hurt you enough to make it look real. I remember walking over to you and seeing the hatred in your eyes for me. I hated myself for making you fear me."

"I remember. You showed me the parts of you were machine. And I remember feeling your heartbeat. That was the last time I saw you. Well that is until I saw you at the base. At first I thought you were still the disaster that I met with a heart but when I saw your eyes I knew you were completed."

Cameron wiped the tears off her face, "I was completed by then and they had changed my mission and wiped out my memory. When I came to destroy John he captured me and reprogrammed me. I didn't remember you or anything about my past. After a couple months of being John's protector something changed."

"They started coming back. Didn't they? Your memories?"

"Yes, they started coming back."

"How?"

"It was John," she bit her lip and a faraway look came to her face.

"John?"

"He treated me differently from you, or his soldiers, even the other reprogrammed terminators."

"I know. He treated you like….like…."

"Like he loved me," Cameron completed Derek's sentence and then stood up, "He did. He told me so."

Derek watched her approaching form, "I know. He could hide it from others but I could see it in his eyes when he looked at you."

Cameron stopped a couple of feet away from him, "When my memories started coming back I knew it was become of him. And when I told him…..he was happy. Every hold, every touch, every word was calling out to them. It's been a year since then and I'm still waiting for the rest of them. They come when they please but….but….I love them. But they haven't been coming recently. I need my John."

Cameron dropped to her knees in front of Derek with a look of anguish on her face, "Cameron."

The said girl looked up as her name was called. Derek sat up and looked at her eyes, "I don't know what to say."

Cameron looked at the floor, "There is nothing to say. I have told you everything and things can go back…"

"GO BACK. I SOMETIMES ACT RASH BUT I CAN'T JUST LET THIS GO!!"

"You have too. John must think that I'm a machine."

"Why?"

"Because he would be in danger."

"You're not telling me the truth."

"Derek I am telling the truth."

"No you aren't. TELL ME THE TRUTH!!"

"BECAUSE HE'S NOT MY JOHN!! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME!!"

Derek yelled right back, "HE IS YOUR JOHN!!"

Everything grew quiet and Derek looked like he was still in between on what should be done. Sighing he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head, "Look, you know I'm not good at this shit but…things can't be the same anymore. You're that girl at the piano now."

Cameron's eyes lit up a little, "But my memories. I can't…"

"The John from the past, present and future are the same person. He's John. And if one of them cared for you and loved you then the rest will probably too."

"We have to act like everything is still the same."

"I know."

"I'm sorry if you got something that you didn't expect."

Derek let her chin go and scratched his head, "Things have been crazy lately with the Turk and all and it's kind of nice to know that one of you is still a human inside."

They both stood up suddenly when they heard the front door open and close.

"They're home."

"Look. Just act like you normally do and I'll talk to you later."

Derek made his way around Cameron and just when he was slipping through the door he turned around and hesitated before saying, "I haven't seen anyone move like that. Human or terminator."

And with those words he slipped back out the door and she was left standing there looking at the door.

'Things are going to change now.'

End of Flashback

'Things have definitely changed.'

"Is Cameron back yet?" they heard a voice call from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Tin Miss ran up to her room," Derek yelled to Sarah before looking back at Cameron, "Come by my room later. We need to talk."

"About the arguments?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah. I have a feeling that things are about to change again."

"Ok."

Derek walked over to the kitchen after the conversation ended and Cameron headed up the stairs to her room. She saw that John's room door was open but she wasn't ready to talk to him so she just walked past it without a glance at the occupant inside.

But luck wasn't with her because at that moment John stuck his head out of his room, "Cameron?"

Author's Note: Ohhhhh, long chapter. I was going to keep on writing but then the chapter would have been big so I decided to split it into two parts. But tell me what you guys think. And tell me if you find any mistakes. My muse has been fired and I have no one to double check my work so I appreciate if you guys tell me if I made any mistakes.

So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!

Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Stop Them From Making Me

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. But it doesn't stop me from writing about it.

Author's Note: Remember I'm not really going with what's happening in the show right now. Just forget all the stuff past John and Riley hanging out more.

--

Chapter 4

Cameron stopped and turned her head slightly, "Yes, John?"

He stepped further out of his room and Cameron sighed internally. She knew that this was going to take longer than she thought.

"Where did you go off to?"

"I thought I heard something outside so I went to investigate it," she lied quickly, "There was nothing there. Just a cat."

"Oh," he said as he shuffled his feet, "Look about Riley…."

"What about her?"

"She thinks that you're watching her."

At this Cameron turned completely and gave him a blank stare, "Watching her?"

"Yeah. You know…like always hovering and stuff. So if you don't mind can you lay off a little?"

"She is a possible threat," Cameron stated as her fist clenched at her side. John didn't notice it but her anger was slowly growing.

"She's not a threat. She's just a friend."

At this Cameron raised an eyebrow, "From the giggles that I heard earlier it did not sound like something that friends would be up too."

His face showed surprise at her statement, "What!?"

Cameron ignored his outburst at turned away from him and began to walk towards her room down the hall, "I will give you your space."

She heard his angry steps behind her, "It is my life and what every giggles, as you call them, are coming from my room is none of your business. It's not my mothers, its not Derek's and it most definitely isn't yours."

If Cameron could still cry, tears would be streaming down her cheeks at his sudden outburst. Composing herself and her angry thoughts she walked through her door and glanced back at him. She must have not been able to control her face at the moment because she saw John's angry face relax as he looked at her, "Your right. A machine has no right."

And then she closed the door. She stood in front of the door until she heard John's retreating steps. When she was sure he was in his room she retreated to her bed. Lying down on it she thought about what just happened.

The one man that she had ever loved, the one man that Derek said was the same man, was now telling her to back away and give him space. Turning on her back she stared at the ceiling.

These feeling were too much for her. She needed her John. She needed to have him but it seemed that he didn't want her. And if that were the way that it had to be then she would live with it.

Closed her eyes she turned her head to the side and imagined him being there just like before. He would lay next to her and run his hand over her cheek slowly. He would push back the hair across her face before tucking it behind her ear. And finally he would place a chaste kiss on her lips.

She would watch him the entire time. That is how they fell asleep since they found out that they loved each other. Every one else thought it was because he wanted protection at night just in case. But in all actuality she was there to be with him. To fall asleep with him. Or go into standby mode with him. Anything that would make the time between them even more memorable.

The last time they had spent an intimate moment had been in there bed. Nothing romantic or wild and crazy. Just falling asleep with each other like it was never going to stop.

But it had. And now she was on her bed all alone. And truth be told…..she couldn't sleep. Since the explosion she hadn't slept at all. She was a machine but her human components required and were programmed to have at least 4 hours of sleep every day. And she hadn't had even one.

Opening her eyes she looked at her clock and realized that it had been an hour.

'An hour? I was thinking about him for an hour? I've got to stop doing this before it gets worse.'

Getting off the bed she walked to her window and did a quick perimeter scan. When she didn't come up with anything she listened to the house.

Sarah was snoring softly downstairs on the couch. With a gun probably in her hand.

Cameron smirked at this, 'Always ready for trouble.'

John was sleeping in his bed also snoring softly.

'Son like mother.'

And lastly Derek. She could here the shuffling of metal and cloth. He was cleaning his weapons.

'What a surprise.'

Changing quickly into pajamas, that Sarah said was another step closer to her being normal, she stepped out into the hallway with a green tank top with green and white striped pants. Slowly making her way to Derek's door she made sure not to make any noise. Even though everyone knew that Cameron patrolled the house every hour they would still check to make sure that it was her if they heard any noises.

Gripping the door handle on Derek's door she softly knocked two times before hearing a grunt from the other side. Opening the door she smirked at the scene in from of her. When she closed the door behind her she stepped towards him.

"What are you smirking at?" he asked without looking up from his position on the floor.

"Nothing," she replied as she sat down across from him.

"Well if it's nothing then here," he tossed a cloth at her, "start cleaning."

Catching the cloth in mid-air she grabbed a gun and started the cleaning process.

"So what happened earlier?"

"Too many damn arguments," he said as he finished one gun and began another.

"About?"

"As you probably heard, the first one was between John and me."

--Flashback to Argument #1--

Derek sat at the kitchen table and waited. Cameron had left in a rush a couple minutes ago and he knew why. Riley.

He could hear the girls annoying shrill shrieks of laughter all the way downstairs and it was beginning to piss him off. Besides being a big security risk John was hurting Cameron. And he had to admit that it bothered him. She was a machine now and he knew that they had no feelings or emotions but Cameron was different. She had a heart. Not a real heart. But a heart nonetheless. And being the man that Derek was he wasn't going to admit that it was for her. He was going to tell John that the girl Riley couldn't be there because she was a security risk.

He knew eventually John would come down and get some food. And as he waited it happened. He could hear someone open a door upstairs before slamming it shut. And then a minute later John came into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

Derek got up and went over to him. When he was a couple feet away he addressed him, "John."

John stopped looking for something to eat in the refrigerator and looked at Derek, "Not your too."

"John the girl can't be here."

John's face became angry and he grabbed something from the fridge quickly before slamming it shut, "Can't be here?"

"Yeah. It's to much of a security risk."

"Have you seen her? Does she look like a security risk?"

Derek scoffed at this, "I've seen her and just because she looks pretty doesn't mean that she isn't a security risk. Look at Cameron. Pretty good looking but can snap someone's neck with just the flick of her wrist."

"Riley isn't like that. If she was a terminator or a serious threat Cameron would have detected that. Now leave it alone."

"Leave it alone! How do you expect for me to leave it alone? You risk the entire mission on some blond tail?!"

At this John became angry and left whatever he was preparing on the island before walking up to Derek and only standing only a couple inches from his face, "It's not just some tail. Now leave it alone."

With that he turned away from Derek and began walking out of the kitchen with food in his hands, "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"Or what? Your not my father!" was the last thing John said as he walked up the stairs quickly.

Derek stared at the place that John had just been standing. Clenching his fist he grabbed a piece of pizza and headed over to the window in the living room to wait for Cameron.

"Fucking teenage hormones," he growled underneath his breath.

--End of Flashback of Argument #1—

Cameron stopped her cleaning and looked at him. He was still cleaning his gun. She could tell that there was something off about his story but she didn't say anything about it.

"That's the same thing that he told me earlier."

At this comment he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, "What?"

"When I came back earlier he stopped me to tell me that Riley was apprehensive around me. It seems that I make her nervous."

Derek scoffed, "She should be nervous."

"John told me too back off and from what I can tell both arguments with you and Sarah were along the same line."

"The argument with Sarah was worse."

"What about the one with Riley? Didn't that happen first?"

"Yeah. But don't worry about it. It was all about how she wishes he would open up to her and how she doesn't like being here. A bunch of stupid useless stuff. Not worth my time but the girl doesn't know how to keep her voice down."

Cameron stayed silent as she processed the information, "What about John?"

"John just tried to calm her down. He needs a wake up call to realize that this isn't a game and that he needs to start acting like the leader he's meant to be. He's got no time to be a teenager……After the argument she stormed out of the house with John right behind her. That's where Sarah caught him."

--Flashback to Argument #3--

Derek turned his head just in time to see the annoying blonde (A/N: nothing against blondes. Lol. Love blondes. Just not this one.) storm out the front door with John right behind her. There was some arguing outside before John came back in alone.

John must have noticed him because he ran his hands through his hair in frustration and looked outside one more time. He was just about to walk away from the door when Sarah stopped him.

"John, we need to talk."

He could tell that Sarah wasn't going to let the argument go because of her stance.

"Riley?"

"Yeah. I know you like her and we've had this argument before, but it can't go further than this."

"What do you mean?" John asked defensively.

"You know what I'm talking about. You need to stop seeing her. You're getting too attached."

"Too attached?"

"Yeah John. It's a security risk that we can't take. She's got to go."

"When am I going to start living my life? I can't just be the savior of the world. I need to live a little."

"Well, living a little doesn't involve endangering everything that we are working for. If you want to live a little then go and see a movie, join a club, just don't bring people in that can endanger you!"

"She is NOT ENDANGERING ANYTHING!"

"Yes, she is John. What happens if you tell her everything? What happens if you let her in and you two fight over some stupid thing? Tell me. What if she tells someone?" John looked as if he was going to interrupt but stopped when he saw the look in his mom's eyes. She was serious, "This conversation is over John. She needs to go."

And with that both John and Derek watched as Sarah walked away. Derek watched John as he stood there. He could tell John was thinking things through. If only for a second at least. And then his face became angry and Derek knew that the hormones were taking over again.

Derek shook his head in disbelief and annoyance at John. He hadn't known the girl long and he was already all over her. He turned his head and took a bite out of his pizza. Turning to the window he waited for Cameron to return.

--End of Flashback of Argument #3--

Derek finished cleaning his gun and looked up to grab another one. But there were no other ones. Cameron smirked when he looked up at her in disbelief. While he was telling her about the last argument she had finished cleaning the rest of the guns and they were neatly placed next to her.

"Machine," he said gruffly. She knew he didn't mean it so she didn't take any offence to it.

"Upset that I finished before you?"

"No. Just annoyed," standing up and dusting his pants off he began placing all the weapons in a chest at the end of his bed, "you know where the rest go."

Cameron nodded and placed the rest of his weapons strategically around the room. Being that she was the one who kept an eye on the house 24/7 she knew where all the weapons were even if no one but Derek realized it. When she was done she turned back to Derek. He was sitting on his bed while handling his favorite gun.

"Under the pillow?"

"Of course. Just in case."

"In case I go crazy again?"

"No and yes. I don't think you will because you got all your memories back. But yes because even though they are there you are still a Terminator," he looked up at her after placing the weapon under his pillow.

"I know."

There was an awkward silence between them. They had just begun to relax around each other and it was odd. A Terminator that was once a human and a human who once hated her until he found out about her being once human. This was by far a complicated position they were both in.

Derek was about to say something when Cameron heard something. She held her hand up as she heard the sound again. Derek had heard the sound the second time and quickly retrieved his gun. Standing beside her they both listened for the noise.

When they heard it again Cameron walked quickly towards the door, "It's coming from John's room."

Just as Cameron stepped out of the room someone crashed into her. The person fell to the floor with a grunt while his book bag flew off of his shoulder. And Cameron just stood there staring at the person on the floor. She could feel Derek leaning over her shoulder to get a better look at the intruder. She could tell he was angry by his elevated heartbeat.

Cameron could only stare at the person on the floor in disbelief. Her regular emotionless mask slipping off. And the person on the floor was looking up at her with the same expression.

"Where the hell are you going John?" Derek asked over Cameron's shoulder.

"What the hell was Cameron doing in your room?" John asked from the floor as he took in there state of dress.

A door opened to the left and Sarah walked out of her room, "What the hell is going on out here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued……..

Author's Note: Remember I'm not really going with what's happening in the show right now. Just forget all the stuff past John and Riley hanging out more.

Spring break is here for me so I'm going to do tons of chapters and get this story done. So tell me what you think guys?

I know Cameron and Derek are a little too friendly compared to the show but they've been through some stuff together and they need to keep an act around others while slowly working together to understand what's happening to Cameron. Plus its just fanfiction so anything goes, right? Lol.

Just tell me what you think and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and finally (be nice and) REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Stop Them From Making Me

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I don't own the Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. But it doesn't stop me from writing about it.

Author's Note: Remember I'm not really going with what's happening in the show right now. Just forget all the stuff past John and Riley hanging out more.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Previously on Stop Them From Making Me:

Derek was about to say something when Cameron heard something. She held her hand up as she heard the sound again. Derek had heard the sound the second time and quickly retrieved his gun. Standing beside her they both listened for the noise.

When they heard it again Cameron walked quickly towards the door, "It's coming from John's room."

Just as Cameron stepped out of the room someone crashed into her. The person fell to the floor with a grunt while his book bag flew off of his shoulder. And Cameron just stood there staring at the person on the floor. She could feel Derek leaning over her shoulder to get a better look at the intruder. She could tell he was angry by his elevated heartbeat.

Cameron could only stare at the person on the floor in disbelief. Her regular emotionless mask slipping off. And the person on the floor was looking up at her with the same expression.

"Where the hell are you going John?" Derek asked over Cameron's shoulder.

"What the hell was Cameron doing in your room?" John asked from the floor as he took in there state of dress.

A door opened to the left and Sarah walked out of her room, "What the hell is going on out here?"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 5

The hall was silent for a couple of seconds as everyone looked at each other. The awkward silence grew until John spoke.

"Cameron was in Derek's room," John told Sarah with a hurt tone. Cameron gave him a curious glance.

Sarah looked over with a confused face, "What is he talking about Derek?"

Derek looked at his clothes and at Cameron's and knew that they didn't have an explanation for this. Everyone knew that they hated each other and they wouldn't be caught dead next to each other but here they were standing together in their pajamas.

"I was just discussing some security measurements with him," Cameron said in a monotone voice. She didn't want the situation to get out of hand and knew that something like security measurements would be an acceptable excuse.

John gave her a hurt look and she knew that he knew that she was lying, "You're lying."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked as she looked in between Cameron, Derek, and John, "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

John took a deep breath and looked into Cameron's eyes, "She's lying."

"Lying?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. They've been in there for a while."

"Come on John. It's just security shit. Why would I be spending time with it?" Derek asked as if he had no care in the world.

John became angry at this and pointed at Derek, "She's not an it. She's Cameron!"

Cameron felt a part of her warm up that she didn't know was there at his comment. But still….she had to neutralize the situation. Her systems were telling her that and whatever could be considered her heart was telling her that she didn't want to hurt John. She cared for him too much.

"He's right John. There's nothing to worry about. It's cool."

John gave her a weird glance and looked back at Sarah before looking back at Cameron and Derek who hadn't moved from their position at Derek's doorway, "You're still lying. I've been ignoring it but I've noticed that you've been sneaking into his room for a couple of weeks now."

"What?!" Sarah practically shouted as she took out her gun and pointed it at Cameron. If Cameron could sigh then this was the perfect moment for it. The situation was getting out of hand because of nothing. Well that's what she wanted them to think. Looking back at Derek she winked at him. He gave her a slight nod in acknowledgement.

"The truth is that we're trying to work things out. Don't take it the wrong way. It's just I've come to realize that we can't beat the bastards if we keep on fighting. We've been strategizing and she's been helping me clean my weapons," Derek said in a tone of voice as if he had given up a big secret and was slightly embarrassed by it.

John's and Sarah's eyes widened in disbelief and Sarah lowered her weapon, "What?"

"He's right," Cameron said as she retrieved the rags and liquid cleaner that they had used to clean the weapons, "We've been cleaning."

"At night?" John asked.

"I don't sleep John," Cameron said.

"And at night's the only time I get to clean my weapons. Takes too long to do it by myself," Derek said with a shrug.

"Then why all the sneaking around?" John asked as he looked between them skeptically. Sarah was also looking at them with skeptical eyes.

"Because it's weird alright," Derek said as he sighed and looked at Sarah and John, "Do you know what it feels like hating them all your life and then trying to get along with one?"

Sarah and John contemplated this for a second before Sarah sighed and rubbed her eyes, "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

With that she turned around and walked to her room. When the door slammed shut and the creak of her bed could be heard the hallway became awkward again. John was still staring as they were both aliens. And what nagged Cameron was the look in his eyes. Those still innocent and inexperienced eyes were looking at her with confusion and something like tenderness in them. Cameron decided that this would be a moment to give him one of her rare smiles. Even though he thought it was all part of her programming she gave him one. How was he to know that she really meant it?

"Come on John. You know that I wouldn't lie to you. And Derek wouldn't lie to you. We're trying to work this out for you. So you can succeed."

John looked at Derek and then back at Cameron. His soft and innocent eyes became angry for a second at Derek's silence and his embarrassment at the situation, "You sure?"

"Of course," Cameron replied as she touched his cheek.

The sudden touch surprised him and his mind was taken of the situation instantly, "Ok."

"It's late John. We can talk about this later," Cameron said in a relaxed manner as she ran her thumb across his cheek.

John blushed and nodded, "Ok."

Smiling again Cameron slowly removed her hand and watched as he backed away from her. With another glance towards Derek he turned to his room and closed the door slowly. But not before giving her a small glance. A small glance that spoke words. The glance of a man from the future. The man that she had loved was there for a moment and if she had a heart it would be breaking now.

Derek stood next to her and placed a hand of her back as she stared at the door. Her face diminished and emotions were strewn over her face. Love, disbelief, and sadness. He was there for a moment and Derek knew it. Her future John Connor was there. And what broke her heart is that she had to fix this. She had to protect him with every power cell in her body. She had to give up what she was and what she wanted with John to fix everything. She had to stop Judgment Day.

And at that moment she slid her hand down and grasped Derek's hand. Derek looked up at her with surprised eyes but said nothing. He had only seen that look on her face one time. The one time in the basement with the music. A memory that both of them would rather not think about. Grasping her hand he stood there silently with her.

"Derek?"

"Yes?"

"I'll never see him again won't I?"

"No."

"I have to stop Judgment Day."

"I know."

Cameron looked over at Derek with the emotions still clear on her face, "Help me stop it. Help me stop them from making me."

Derek nodded and pulled her towards him. Cameron rested her head on his shoulder and both of them thought of the absurdity of the situation. If someone were to walk out into the hallway right now there lie would not be believed. But for this one fleeting moment they were friends. Not robot and human. Just friends.

"I will….You know you'll see him again."

"How?"

"You were human once. Before you were this machine that they forced you to be you were human. I saw you. I remember you. I'll help you with this. I promise," Derek whispered as he stroked her hair. He wasn't used to this but it came naturally to him after all they had been through. They were closer than anyone thought.

"I know. But not anymore."

"I promise that he will meet you Allison."

Cameron closed her eyes as her name spilled from his lips. She hadn't been called that in so long.

Derek continued, "Maybe not in this timeline but some day he will."

"We will stop this," Cameron said as her eyes opened and a determined look came into her eyes, "One way or another we will. And one day he'll meet me. The real me. Not the machine. Not the terminator. Just me. Allison from Palmdale."

"I promise," Derek said as they both stood there in the quiet hallway taking comfort from each other, "Come on."

Derek pulled Cameron into his room and closed the door. The house was quiet for a couple of seconds until John opened the door slightly and peeked into the hall. He knew it……….. He knew that there was something wrong with Cameron. And he had been right. Closing the door again he leaned against it and closed his eyes.

'I knew from the day that I met you that things would be different. I knew there was something special about you since the first time you asked me my name. And I ignored it until now. But I promise that I will fix this for you Cameron. I will stop them from making you if it takes every last breathe in me. One day I will meet you Allison from Palmdale.'

Opening his eyes he walked over to his bed with a changed demeanor. He couldn't be a kid anymore. He couldn't be the one complaining anymore. He had to take responsibility for the future that was coming. The future that he was going to stop for her. And the one thing he knew is that when he met her he would….

"Take care of you. And love you like no one has before."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The End

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Author's Note: I was just looking through this to finish it off and I realized that it was leading nowhere. So I decided to finish it off with an open ended scene. I just lost the flare for this and now it's especially gone because they canceled. I might repost later on if I get any more ideas. Ciao.


End file.
